


The girl in grey

by FedonCiadale



Series: The Girl in Grey [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/pseuds/FedonCiadale
Summary: Season 6 AU/ Winds of winter predictionSansa as the girl in grey flees from Ramsay and  his pack of dogs.





	The girl in grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marydri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marydri/gifts).



Sansa’s heart was pounding, her breath coming in ragged puffs, but she still drew the mare forward and ran herself in great strides beside. She knew that the mare was in a worse shape than she. She just hoped that she would hold on and that she could mount her again. _Castle Black can’t be far. Jon is there. He’ll keep me safe._

She dared not stop and listen if the dogs were still following her. She had not made any effort to throw them off. She knew a huntsman was with them and a man would know how to track her when the dogs’ noses failed.

She could not hear anything beyond her own breathing and the horse’s occasional pained whinny. She could see the wall, but the glittering beauty, as the wall shone in the sunrise, was lost to her.

Sansa felt tears tickling down her cheeks and angrily brushed them away. A lone figure would be widely visible, even if her cloak was grey. _No use in crying. Just Run._

Just when she saw the castle sitting at the foot at the wall like a tomcat ready to pounce, and her hope soared, she picked up the noise she had dreaded, the excited howl of a pack of dogs, Ramsay’s dogs.

She urged the horse onwards, but the mare fell, finally giving up. Her eyes rolled, and she made only one feeble attempt to get up again. Sansa gathered her cloak and removed her hood, her red hair streaming behind her. There was still a chance someone from the castle would spot her and come to help. _O gods. Let someone see me. I’m so close._

The dogs were gaining on her, her footsteps were a regular drum on the hardpacked icy snow. She wondered how she even had any strength left to run. _If this was a song, a knight would come to safe me._

She was not prepared for the sudden burst of snow that sprinkled her from head to toe. A huge creature sprang at her side and all sound stopped. The dogs that had barked excitedly just a moment before fell silent, as if their barking had stuck in their throat. The huntsman who had urged them on suddenly let out a whimper of fear. The huge white direwolf silently snarled at the pack and for a moment Sansa could only hear her blood rushing in her ears.

The beast attacked. To Sansa it seemed like a dream. The wolf fought like a man, clever, cunning, the dogs were eliminated one by one, he dodged the huntsman’s sword as if he knew how men fight, and then the man was on the ground as well, his life leaving his body with swells of blood.

Sansa fell to the ground, exhausted. The wolf came to her side, pressing himself against her, and she threw her arms around him and let her tears run freely into his thick fur. “Ghost,” she whispered. _I’m safe now._

**Author's Note:**

> lady-in-a-song and lostlittlesatellites from tumblr set me up to this. We talked about how Sansa might be the girl in grey and that it would be a wonderful subversion of "Red Riding Hood", if the girl with red hair on her way to her family is rescued by the wolf from the huntsman!  
> According to my word this drabble has exactly 500 words!


End file.
